yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Link Summon
| japanese = リンク召喚 | furigana = リンクしょうかん | romaji = Rinku Shōkan | japanese translated = Link Summon | english = Link Summon | french = | german = | italian = Evocazione Link | korean = | spanish = |portuguese= }} A Link Summon is the act of Special Summoning a Link Monster from the Extra Deck. How to Link Summon During their Main Phase, the turn player can Link Summon a Link Monster from their Extra Deck by sending face-up monsters they control to the Graveyard as Link Materials; the number of Link Materials must be equal to the Link Monster's Link Rating. After that, the Link Monster is Summoned in either an Extra Monster Zone or a Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster on the field points to, in face-up Attack Position. When using a Link Monster for a Link Summon, it can be treated as 1 Link Material, OR multiple Link Materials equal to its own Link Rating. Example Example A: Standard Link Summon CyberseWizard-COTD-EN-SR-1E.png | A monster (1) StackReviver-COTD-EN-C-1E.png |+ A monster (1) BackupSecretary-COTD-EN-C-1E.png |+ A monster (1) DecodeTalker-YS17-EN-UR-1E.png |= A Link-3 Link Monster Example B: Treating a Link Monster as multiple Link Materials ProxyDragon-CT14-EN-UR-LE.png |A monster (1) DecodeTalker-YS17-EN-UR-1E.png |+ A Link-3 Link Monster (3) FirewallDragon-COTD-EN-ScR-1E.png |= A Link-4 Link Monster In the anime In the anime, using monsters to perform a Link Summon is known as Setting the Link Arrows. When a Link Summon is performed, the Duelist shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal in the sky which the Duelist and their monsters fly through. The Link Materials then transform into red and white streaks of energy that enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red. The Link Arrows are then said to have its circuit combined. The portal then glows white and energy converges to form the monster and the Link Arrows around it. The monster and the Duelist then emerge from the Arrowhead portal. If a Link Monster is being used for a Link Summon, then copies of that monster will appear equal to the Link Rating of the monster and enter the appropriate Link Arrows. An alternative depiction of Link Summoning appeared in episode 14 used exclusively by Emma Bessho. Instead of shooting a portal into the sky, the Duelist has strings of energy emerge from his/her fingertips which form the Arrowhead portal beneath their feet. The selected monsters then shoot into the Link Arrows with a hurricane-like effect. The Link Monster is then formed out of converging energy. This style is later updated in the next episode to have the Arrowhead portal appear in front of the Duelist as with the previous style. The monsters used for the summoning then transform into different colored hurricanes and fly into the Link Arrows. The Link Monster then appears on the other side of the portal. The color of the area that a Duelist enters to Link Summon differs, depending on the monster's Type, Attribute or Link Rating. Unlike previous summoning methods in the anime, the Duelist states the summoning conditions of the Link Monster before calling out the monsters he/she is using to summon it. Link Bumper Link Portal.png|The circuit of "Link Bumper" Honeybot Link Portal.png|The circuit of "Honeybot" Link_Summon_EP_14.png| The Arrowhead portal for "Altergeist Primebanshee" from episode 14 Trivia * Link Summoning is the only new Summoning method introduced (Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summoning being the others) that does not involve monster Levels. See also * Link Arrow * Link Material * Link Monster * Link Rating * Linked Category:Types of Summon